This invention relates to orthodontic apparatus, and more particularly to orthodontic traction apparatus for applying traction to a patient's teeth in the anterior or forward direction with respect to the head.
Various types of orthodontic traction apparatus are used in connection with so-called reverse-pull extra-oral traction procedures in which traction is applied to a patient's teeth in the anterior or forward direction via elastic bands attached to an orthodontic instrumentality on the teeth. Typically, these types of apparatus are classified with reference to the direction in which they apply traction force to the teeth. High-pull traction apparatus, for example, applies traction along a line extending upwardly from the teeth to a point of attachment for the elastic bands on the apparatus forward and above the patient's mouth. Such apparatus is useful in the treatment of orthodontic deficiencies of the maxilla. In contrast, low-pull traction apparatus applies traction along a line extending downwardly from the teeth to a point of attachment on the apparatus forward and below the patient's mouth and is useful in the treatment of orthodontic deficiencies of the mandible. Because the prior art traction apparatus, in most instances, lacks a feature enabling adjustment of the position of the points of attachment relative to the patient's mouth, such apparatus is typically useful only in the treatment of the orthodontic deficiency for which it was specifically designed and not in the treatment of other orthodontic deficiencies. Consequently, a relatively large number of different types of orthodontic traction apparatus must be manufactured and maintained in inventory, thereby adding to the cost of such apparatus.